Nieve
by SMRU
Summary: [GaLe/Gajevy] [One-shot, LEMON] La ventisca de nieve arrecia, y en el interior de una pequeña cabaña, Gazille y Levy tratan de evitar que las cosas entre ellos exploten... en vano.


**¡Holaaaaaa a todos! Ésta vez os traigo un one para ir abriendo el apetito navideño e invernal (aunque, no sé vosotros, pero en esta parte del hemisferio norte ya hace frío de sobra... brrr). La idea llevaba bastante tiempo en mi cabeza, y finalmente he podido dedicarle un ratito, pulirla, y darle forma. Y una forma preciosa de GaLe (L) Son una pareja que me encanta (sobre todo porque son tan canon que Mashima no lo puede dejar más claro) y son super monos, pero, a la vez... super sexys. Sí, sexys. Y monosidad y sexyness es una combinación explosiva que hace que me arda todo. En fin, os dejo con ellos para que lo disfrutéis. ¡Datos on!**

**Título: **Nieve

**Autor**: SMRU

**Género: **Romance

**Rating: **M (CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLÍCITO)

**Pairing: **Gazille & Levy

**Notas: **Como siempre, los nombres. Gazille es la forma con la que yo he crecido (porque, a lo tonto, ya son muchos años de Fairy Tail), así que es la que utilizo. Sé que la mayoría preferiréis Gajeel, pero bueh... Quejas más abajo xD

**Agradecimientos: **A Chibi-Rukia, que necesitaba uno de estos. A Haiku Kimura, como siempre, por aumentar la lista sin darse cuenta. Y, por último, a Javi y a Alberto, por mantener el culo pegado a la pared y darme la idea final para terminar esto xDDD ¡Besos a todos!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_Nieve_

En medio de la ventisca de nieve, la pequeña cabaña de madera se iba cubriendo de una capa blanca que la hacía confundirse con el paisaje. En su interior, Levy, Gazille y Lily se acurrucaban junto a la palabra HEAT que la maga había colocado en el centro de la sala y funcionaba como un radiador. La peliazul estaba cabizbaja y con la cara enterrada en las rodillas. El Dragon Slayer del hierro evitaba mirarla, y Lily no podía aguantar la presión que había en el grupo. Habían estado a punto de abandonar el trabajo cuando la tormenta los sorprendió, pero por suerte, habían encontrado aquel pequeño refugio. Sin embargo, hasta que el tiempo no amainara, no tenían forma alguna de volver a Magnolia. Estaban allí atrapados, y Panther Lily prefería morir congelado que verse envuelto en una nueva disputa entre sus dos compañeros. Se puso en pie y adoptó su forma de batalla, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Voy a buscar ayuda.

—No la vas a encontrar -replicó Gazille, de mal humor.

El exceed no le hizo caso y salió de la cabaña, dando un portazo. Un pesado silencio se cernió sobre la sala, y el Dragon Slayer se arrebujó en su capa. Miró de reojo a Levy, que seguía con la vista fija en las palabras que había creado, y volvió a desviar la mirada disimuladamente, para que ella no se diera cuenta.

Todo parecía ir bien cuando habían empezado el trabajo. Eran un equipo que funcionaba a la perfección, sincronizado como los engranajes de un reloj. El equipo McGarden-Redfox era sinónimo de trabajo bien hecho. Se complementaban el uno al otro, supliendo los puntos flojos del otro. Eran un gran equipo... siempre y cuando Panther Lily estuviera con ellos para aplacar sus ánimos. Era esperable que con personalidades tan distintas, los dos magos humanos acabasen chocando y discutiendo, con ideas muy diferentes y puntos de vista que se contradecían. El exceed era entonces el juez que imponía la paz y la serenidad, y así, los tres eran invencibles.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, el problema le había sobrepasado. Después de todo, era un exceed, y, pese a que compartía los sentimientos de los humanos, el curso de su vida lo había aislado de uno básico y peligroso: los celos.

Antes de adentrarse en la montaña, habían parado a descansar una noche en un pueblo de la base, para abastecerse y estar descansados para afrontar el ascenso. Su misión (recuperar una joya robada a un rico mercader) los había llevado hasta allí, buscando la guarida de los ladrones, que por lo visto se habían instalado en unas ruinas en la cima de aquel monte, que en invierno se hacía intransitable y en el que estaban seguros.

Al llegar a la pequeña aldea, habían ido a la única posada del pueblo y alquilaron una sola habitación, para ahorrar gastos. Habían cenado y se habían ido a dar un baño antes de dormir. Lily se había retrasado limpiando su espada (a la que mimaba como un bebé), ya que su pequeño cuerpo no necesitaba estar tanto tiempo en remojo como los de los otros dos. Así que, cuando se había dirigido por fin a los baños, llegó a tiempo para ver salir del de mujeres a Levy, goteando y tan sólo cubierta por la toalla, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Sorprendido, quiso seguirla, pero fue entonces cuando escuchó una risa procedente del baño de hombres.

"_Eres muy gracioso, Gazille-kun_". Indudablemente, era una voz de mujer. Lily había mirado la puerta del baño sorprendido, para acabar dándose la vuelta, volviendo a la habitación. Allí encontró a Levy llorando, metida en el futón, y él se dejó abrazar como si fuera un peluche, ayudando a calmar los sollozos de la chica. Cuando Gazille había vuelto, un par de horas después, ambos fingieron estar dormidos y el Dragon Slayer se metió entre las mantas sin más.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando habían partido, Levy no le dirigió la palabra al mago, y él no había tratado de iniciar una conversación. Aquello no era lo suyo. Y Lily aún estaba demasiado confuso como para intentar reconciliarlos. Había un reguero de pólvora entre los dos humanos, y él no sabía qué hacer para que la dinamita no explotara.

Pero explotó, y la chispa que desató la explosión fue el mapa. Se lo había vendido el dueño de la posada por apenas unos jewels, pero era viejo y a Gazille no le parecía muy fiable. Llegaron a un profundo desfiladero sobre el que, según el mapa, habría un puente colgante que les permitirían cruzar, pero no estaba allí.

—Te dije que ese mapa era una mierda –dijo el Dragon Slayer.

Levy lo fulminó con la mirada y se escudó tras el pergamino amarillento.

—Estará más adelante. Vamos.

—Es una estupidez –replicó Gazille-. Te digo que ese puente no existe. Lily nos puede llevar al otro lado.

El exceed asintió, pero Levy no salía de sus trece.

—No es necesario si hay un puente.

—¡Pero no hay un puente!

—¡Eres un cabezota!

—¡Soy realista! ¿Tú ves un puente? ¡No-hay-puente! ¡Ponte las gafas, cegata!

Ambos se habían encarado ya a aquellas alturas y estaban a punto de enzarzarse en otra disputa sin sentido, así que Lily decidió intervenir. Pero se equivocó.

—Puedo llevaros al otro lado, Levy.

La chica se giró para mirarlo y las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos.

—¿Ahora estás de su parte?

—No estoy de parte de nadie…

—¡Da igual! –La pelizaul se giró y comenzó a recorrer el camino por el que habían venido.- Quiero irme a casa. No quiero estar en un equipo en el que a nadie le importa mi opinión.

Lily corrió tras ella y se interpuso en su camino.

—Eso no es verdad, Levy.

Las lágrimas corrían ya por las mejillas de la chica, y Gazille se cruzó de brazos.

—Deja de llorar.

—¡Cállate! –La chica se enfrentó al mago y él se sorprendió de verla tan afectada.- ¡Tú eres al que le doy igual! ¡No te importo nada!

Gazille estuvo a punto de intentar calmarla, pero su orgullo habló por él.

—¡Lo que te jode es no poder mangonearme como hacías con Jet y Droy! Entérate –la mirada del Dragon Slayer se ensombreció-: este equipo funcionaba sin ti, y lo seguirá haciendo si te largas. No te necesito.

Levy lo miró, pálida. Lily tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. La tensión pasó de pronto, y Levy se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Comenzó a caminar sin decir nada y, tras unos segundos, los otros la siguieron, unos metros por detrás.

—Te has pasado, Gazille –lo reprendió Lily.

—Tchs. La acompañamos hasta el pueblo y luego volvemos al trabajo.

No habían hablado desde entonces. Pero antes de llegar a la aldea, la tormenta los había atrapado. Así que estaban allí aislados, cabreados y en tensión. El ambiente en la cabaña se había enrarecido, y Levy luchaba por no llorar. Le dolía el estómago del nudo que se había formado con sus sentimientos, y la rabia hacía que le doliera la garganta y le escocieran los ojos. Tras media hora de silencio después de que Lily se fuera, Gazille habló.

—Deberías estar agradecida –dijo-. Si te hubiéramos dejado sola, te habrías congelado en medio de esta ventisca.

—Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Seguro –rodó los ojos, irónico.- Te hubieras perdido, y con lo pequeña que eres no habría podido encontrarte.

Levy lo fulminó con la mirada, pero había dolor en sus palabras.

—No hubieras ido a buscarme. No lo intentes.

Gazille trató de sostener su mirada, pero sus ojos rojos acabaron desviándose hasta el suelo.

—Claro que hubiera ido.

—No –escupió Levy, como si fuera veneno-, hubieras vuelto al pueblo y te hubieras ido a los baños con aquella chica.

Gazille la miró de hito en hito, con la boca abierta. Levy apartó la mirada, sonrojada, dándose cuenta de que acaba de confesar sus celos sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué chica?

—Os escuché –dijo la peliazul-. Te estuviste bañando con ella, y estoy segura de que os lo pasasteis muy bien. –Se puso en pie, enfurecida, y no pudo retener un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—Espera –Gazille la imitó, y se acercó a ella, que lo rehuyó-, ¿me estás diciendo que todo esto es porque te has puesto celosa?

La maga se sonrojó y le dio un empujón en el pecho, que no tenía la fuerza necesaria ni siquiera para que el Dragon Slayer lo notara. Él la miraba, incrédulo, y ella no era capaz de negar la evidencia que sus lágrimas dejaban patente. Después de unos instantes, los brazos del mago rodearon el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, ayudando a sus hombros a dejar de convulsionarse con sus sollozos. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, acarició torpemente la nuca de la chica, sonrojado, y ella lloró entre sus fuertes brazos.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en calmarse, abandonada al calor del pecho de Gazille.

—No había ninguna chica en el baño –confesó él. Levy abrió los ojos mucho, pero él no la dejó verle el rostro, avergonzado-. Era el hijo del posadero, que era… Un poco afeminado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, la McGarden lo miró, tratando de averiguar si estaba de broma. Las mejillas de Gazille hacían juego con sus ojos, que no eran capaces de enfocarla.

—¿Era… un hombre? –Él asintió, cohibido.- ¿Estás de coña?

—Eh –protestó él, mirándola por fin-, que yo pasé miedo.

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, sin decir nada, y, aprovechando el abrazo, Levy enterró el rostro en el pecho de Gazille, apretando su camiseta entre sus pequeños puños.

—Soy estúpida.

Gazille sonrío con sorna y la apretó contra sí.

—Eres adorable.

Ella le golpeó un pectoral con apenas fuerza, justo antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar de sus ojos. El mago no deshizo el abrazo hasta asegurarse que ella volvía a tener bajo control sus emociones, pero no se separó de ella del todo.

—¿Volvemos al trabajo, pues? –Preguntó él, mientras ella se quitaba los rastros de lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Hay que esperar a que vuelva Lily. Tengo que pedirle perdón.

Gazille miró por la ventana, comprobando que la ventisca no se había detenido.

—Con esta tormenta no podremos hacer mucho, de todas formas.

—¡Claro que sí! –Dijo ella, optimista.- Juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

La sonrisa de Gazille dejó ver sus colmillos, y sus ojos refulgieron un instante.

—Desde luego… hay muchas cosas que podríamos hacer juntos.

Levy se sonrojó hasta las orejas y trató de separarse del chico, pero él volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos, cerrándose fuertemente como si fueran una tenaza. Ella forcejeó inútilmente, y él, divertido, la miró con una ceja cubierta de pierçings alzada. Ella hinchó los mofletes a modo de queja, y él rió ante su expresión. Ella tampoco pudo contener la risa ante su situación, y las carcajadas de ambos acabaron entremezclándose cuando el Dragon Slayer apoyó su frente en la de Levy. Ella lo miró, y por una vez sus ojos rojos no la intimidaron. Haciendo acopio de valor, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Gazille, poniéndose de puntillas, y besó brevemente sus labios. Volvió a posarse en el suelo, sin soltarse de él, y desvió la vista, sonrojada y frunciendo los labios. Él, perplejo, parpadeó un par de veces, observándola como si lo que tenía entre sus brazos fuera un fantasma. Pero entonces, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de escaparse aprovechando su confusión, se armó de decisión y le devolvió el beso, dejándola anonadada. Los ojos marrones de Levy sólo fueron capaces de ver la expresión relajada de Gazille antes de contagiarse de ella y cerrarse también. Entreabrió los labios y el mago saboreó su aliento húmedo. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca y ella reaccionó, entrelazándola con la suya, enredándolas en un abrazo cálido. Las manos de Levy se enredaron en la melena negra de Gazille y las del mago bajaron por la cadera de la chica hasta aferrarse a sus glúteos. Ella dio un pequeño salto, sobresaltándose, y se separó de la boca del chico, aunque él no la soltó.

Mirándolo con vergüenza, Levy lo reprendió.

—¡Ga-Gazille!

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a dejar?

Ella sintió cómo le hervía la sangre en la cabeza y pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse. No es que fuera a negarse. O sí. Estaba confusa. Miró a Gazille boqueando, y él se rió de las dificultades más que evidentes que estaba pasando la chica para poner orden entre su cuerpo y su cabeza.

—¿Vas a explotar, pequeñaja?

—Yo…

—Estás ardiendo –dijo él con picardía, poniéndole una mano en la frente-. ¿Te traigo nieve para enfriarte?

—Creo que necesitaría que me enterraras entera en la nieve.

Gazille rió de nuevo y ella se relajó un poco. Lo miró sonriendo con ternura hasta que él la soltó, deshaciendo el abrazo. Levy sintió frío de pronto, y bufó fastidiada. El Dragon Slayer se dirigió hacia una ventana y la abrió, dejando que el viento frío entrase en la habitación. Levy gritó, pero el sonido cortante del viento ahogó sus palabras. Las letras de HEAT se apagaron como si fueran una vela, y copos de nieve en polvo se arremolinaron en las esquinas de la sala hasta que el mago cerró de nuevo la ventana. Triunfalmente se giró hacia la chica y le mostró una bola de nieve que había compactado en sus manos.

—Gihi.

—¿Qué… haces?

Gazille se acercó a Levy. Se acercó mucho, tanto como para que la chica notara el aliento cálido del mago en el rostro. Su sonrisa asustaba en cierta medida a la peliazul, que no sabía qué se proponía.

—Estás… ardiendo –repitió Gazille.

Volvió a besar a la chica, con furia esta vez, abriéndose paso entre sus labios con la lengua, que buscó juguetona la de la chica. Con la mano libre volvió a apretar el trasero de Levy y ella gimió. Él gruñó y la aprisionó contra la pared, pegando su cadera a la de la chica. Ella notó una llama prenderse en su interior y extenderse por todo su cuerpo, incendiándolo. Era una sensación extraña y agradable que estimulaba cada centímetro de su piel y la hacía reaccionar ante las caricias de Gazille. Sus labios se movían sobre los suyos ávidos, impacientes y destilando deseo, como quien saborea miel. Tras un par de minutos, sonrió contra su boca y se separó de ella, dejándola extasiada y respirando con dificultad. Su corazón latía rápidamente bajo su pecho, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Gazille alzó la mano en la que la bola de nieve empezaba a derretirse y la acercó a la frente de Levy. La posó sobre su piel y una gota de agua fría resbaló por su rostro, perfilando su nariz, hasta llegar a sus labios. Ella la lamió y miró a Gazille, que había observado el recorrido de la gota y ahora la miraba a ella con deseo. Sin embargo, en vez de volver a besarla, deslizó la fría nieve compacta por el rostro de Levy, por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios. El hielo estaba frío, pero se derretía al contacto con la piel caliente de la chica, por la caían gotas de agua. La mano de Gazille estaba también mojada, y Levy besó sus dedos cuando posaron la nieve sobre sus labios. Traviesa, sacó la lengua y se los lamió, sin dejar de mirarlo, mientras él contenía la respiración. Tragó saliva y enterró el rostro en el cuello de la chica, mordiéndolo y dejando en él un rastro de saliva. Ella gimió sin contenerse, y aferró la cabeza de Gazille con los brazos. Él alzó de nuevo la mano que sostenía el hielo y lo deslizó por el otro lado del cuello de la chica. Ella suspiró, sintiendo el contraste de temperatura. A su derecha, la saliva de Gazille era cálida, y a su izquierda, la nieve enfriaba su piel, que se estremecía con su roce. Pero ambas cosas la mojaban, toda ella empezaba a humedecerse. Se estremeció ante la sensación que recorrió su espalda y la arqueó, dejando escapar una exclamación, lo que excitó al mago. Se separó de ella unos centímetros para mirarla, y sus ojos captaron el brillo de una gota que se precipitaba desde el cuello de la chica hacia su escote. La siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en el valle que formaban sus pechos y se abalanzó sobre él, enterrando allí la cabeza. Levy gimió de sorpresa, y la mano que hasta entonces presionaba sus nalgas desapareció en dirección a su pecho. Gazille comenzó a apretarlo. Cabía perfectamente en su mano, como si estuviera hecho a su medida. Sonriendo, sujetó el hielo con los dientes y llevó las manos a la cintura de la chica. Aferró el borde de la camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba, obligándola a subir los brazos antes de que pudiera negarse. Hábilmente, una vez que se hubo deshecho de la camiseta, llevó las manos a la espalda de la chica y comenzó a forcejear con el broche de su sujetador.

—¡Ga-Gazille!

Él presionó su cadera contra su vientre, haciéndola notar su erección. Ella se sonrojó y gimió, y no fue capaz de quejarse más. Se dejó llevar.

El Dragon Slayer tiró la ropa interior de la chica a un lado y, en un instante, la tumbó en el suelo. Se colocó sobre ella y abrió la boca para dejar caer el trozo de nieve entre sus pechos. Ella dejó escapar un gritito ante el frío y sus pezones se endurecieron. Él comenzó a lamerlos, mientras con sus manos apretaba y masajeaba los pechos de Levy. Ella comenzó a gemir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonada al placer. Gazille volvió a coger el pedazo de nieve y lamió el agua que había quedado en el pecho de Levy. Con una sonrisa, pasó el frío hielo por los pezones de la chica y los sopló. Ella se estremeció y toda su piel se erizó. Gazille dejó el hielo en el vientre de Levy y se deshizo de su camiseta. Al estirarse, el bulto de sus pantalones sorprendió a la peliazul, que se mordió el labio inferior, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Se tumbó en suelo con la espalda rígida mientras Gazille terminaba de desnudarse. Levy evitó mirando y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños cuando las manos del chico acariciaron su cadera y desabrocharon el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones. Los deslizó por sus piernas y besó sus muslos antes de continuar. La miró sin apartar sus labios de su piel y sonrió al verla contraída y extasiada. Sin embargo, supo que también estaba asustada. Se tendió sobre ella, y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo, extrañada por su cambio de actitud.

Él trató de leer en sus ojos. Ella alzó los brazos, adivinando lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y lo besó. Intercambiaron una mirada y él sonrió socarronamente, pues había visto una chispa de lujuria brillando en los ojos de Levy. Ella se mordió el labio y Gazille besó su cuello. Besó su pecho, besó su vientre, y recogió con la boca el pedazo de hielo, cada vez más pequeño. Acarició los costados de la cadera de Levy y ella la alzó, evitando mirarlo. Con decisión, Gazille agarró sus braguitas de rayas amarillas y blancas y las deslizó por sus piernas, dejando al descubierto el sexo de la chica. El miembro del chico palpitó al ver lo mojado que estaba. Se relamió, dejando la prenda a un lado, junto con el resto de ropa, y le mostró a la Levy el trozo de hielo entre sus dientes, acompañado por su típico "_gihi_", antes de desaparecer entre sus piernas.

Levy sintió su aliento acariciando su sexo, y un instante después, su lengua, abriéndose paso entre sus labios, seguida del trozo de hielo. Cuando la nieve llegó a su clítoris, ella gimió fuertemente y gritó el nombre de Gazille. El sexo de la chica ardía, y el bloque de hielo terminó de derretirse con rapidez, dejando tan sólo unas cuantas gotas de agua fría corriendo por sus muslos y entre los labios de su sexo. El Dragon Slayer las recogió con la lengua, saboreando el interior de Levy, y ella pensó que se licuaría como el hielo. Abrió los ojos brevemente, y todo lo que pudo ver fue la ventisca al otro lado de la ventana, y escuchó el viento aullando en el exterior, azotando la cabaña como las oleadas de placer la sacudían a ella. Pasó muchos minutos en éxtasis, gimiendo y con la cabeza llena de copos de nieve, mientras Gazille se deleitaba con su sexo, lamiéndolo, saboreándolo, jugando con sus dedos y con su clítoris. No tardó en encontrar su punto más sensible y masajearlo en círculos hasta que notó cómo ella llegaba al clímax. Levy arqueó la espalda y comenzó a respirar con fuerza, y Gazille comenzó a mover con rapidez los dedos en su interior mientras lamía su clítoris, atrapándolo entre sus dientes. Con un último grito, Levy golpeó el suelo con las manos y todo su cuerpo se combó. El chico sonrió, satisfecho, mientras ella se relajaba y dejaba su mente flotar en el vacío. Él sacó los dedos de su interior y se los lamió, asombrado por la cantidad de líquido. Se inclinó sobre ella sin cargarla con su peso y la besó. Ella no respondió más que con una sonrisa embobada. Gazille, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para dejarla descansar. Mordió uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir levemente de dolor para que reaccionara, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, él ya estaba abriéndole de nuevo las piernas, situando su cadera entre ellas. Su miembro rozó la humedad de Levy y ella dejó escapar una nube de aliento. Gazille se sentó sobre sus talones y, sin poder contenerse más, comenzó a penetrarla. Su miembro erecto y duro se deslizó en el interior de la chica con facilidad, y ella lo acogió con gusto. El Dragon Slayer gruñó de placer y avanzó metódicamente en su interior, sintiendo cómo las paredes de la cavidad de Levy presionaban su virilidad, que temblaba, ardiente. Observaba la expresión del rostro de Levy, comprobando que no le infligía demasiado dolor. Tenía los labios fruncidos, y de vez en cuando apretaba los ojos, pero trataba de estar relajada. El reciente orgasmo se lo ponía fácil. Cuando Gazille notó que había llegado al fondo de la chica, la embistió suavemente, haciéndola perder la tensión y gemir. Divertido, se inclinó sobre ella y enterró el rostro en su cuello. La chica, acostumbrándose a la postura, alzó los brazos para aferrarse al cuello de Gazille, a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con las piernas. Cuando él comenzó a moverse, lentamente al principio, ella comenzó a gemir al ritmo de sus embestidas, excitándolo. La unión de sus cuerpos pronto se convirtió en una frenética danza en la que se acompasaban a la perfección, moviéndose al unísono, aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el placer escalaba hacia el clímax. Las uñas de Levy se clavaron en la musculosa espalda del mago, que gruñía cuando sentía el dolor y contestaba con embestidas profundas y aceleradas. Al notar cómo el pequeño y manejable cuerpo de Levy se convulsionaba bajo sus brazos, alzó la vista y se topó con sus ojos marrones cubiertos por una pátina de felicidad. Ella los cerró, abandonándose al orgasmo que la recorría de arriba abajo. El grito que escapó de sus pulmones hizo que Gazille sonriera, sabiéndola suya, y el clímax lo sacudió a él también. La abrazó con fuerza mientras, con una última embestida, su semen se derramaba en el interior de la chica. Fluyó caliente y espeso, y con él, las fuerzas del mago lo abandonaron también. Se derrumbó sobre Levy, y ella lo abrazó, como si estuviera en una nube.

—Gazille –murmuró al cabo de un par de minutos.

—¿Hmm?

—Me aplastas.

El Dragon Slayer comenzó a reír mientras se apartaba. Se sentó en el suelo y alargó la mano para coger su capa. Se la echó por encima de los hombros a modo de manta y le indicó a Levy que se sentara en su regazo. Ella obedeció, feliz como una niña pequeña con una muñeca nueva, y dejó que Gazille la abrazase por la espalda, cubriéndola también con la capa. Levy alzó la mano y frente a ellos aparecieron las letras de HEARTH, irradiando luz y calor.

—¿Pretendes provocar un incendio?

La chica dejó escapar una risita y se arrebujó en la cálida tela.

—No es un fuego que se extienda. Tampoco produce humo. Acabo de recordarlo, hacía mucho que no lo usaba. –Observó las letras llameantes, que le iluminaban el rostro, sereno y plácido. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación.- Es un calor agradable, ¿verdad?

Gazille asintió, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Levy mientras le rodeaba la cintura con las manos. Contemplaron las llamas unos instantes, hasta que un rugido proveniente del estómago del Dragon Slayer interrumpió el momento. Él se sonrojó, pero Levy rió y volvió a mover la mano en el aire, hasta que apareció en ella la palabra IRON, del tamaño de su palma. El chico se relamió y la cogió. Mordió la "I" y comenzó a masticar. El sonido del hierro entre sus dientes hizo sonreír a la maga.

—Oye –comentó él-, ¿el corazoncito de la "O" es una indirecta? ¿Es que necesitas más amor?

La chica se sonrojó, pero rió, volviendo a alzar la mano en el aire. Sobre su palma, aparecieron las letras SNOW. Cerró el puño, compactándola, y la moldeó hasta hacer la forma de un corazón. Gazille sonrió, tragando el hierro que tenía en la boca. Levy giró el rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El Dragon Slayer cogió el corazón de nieve y rozó con él la mandíbula de Levy, justo debajo de la oreja. Ella cerró los ojos ante el frío y él aprovechó para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. La chica profundizó el beso, saboreando la boca del mago.

—¿Este es el sabor del hierro?

—Rico, ¿verdad?

Ella comenzó a reír tras hacer un mohín con la boca, y Gazille la tumbó luego de espaldas en el suelo otra vez, sobre la capa, riendo también. Atrapó el corazón de nieve entre los dientes y lo puso frente a la boca de Levy, que lo mordió, llevándose la mitad y metiéndola en ella. Con una sonrisa burlona, Gazille la besó, para volver a juntar ambos pedazos del corazón roto.

Cuando Lily volvió, la tormenta ya había aminado, y Levy y Gazille se tiraban bolas de nieve en el exterior de la cabaña. Una de ellas no tardó en impactar en el pecho del exceed, que se unió a la batalla. Aquella noche la pasaron allí, alimentándose de las provisiones que habían comprado en el pueblo del pie de la montaña. Lily se alegró de saber que el trabajo seguía en pie, y, dado que la tormenta haría imposible bajar de la montaña al menos dos días más, no tenían prisa. El exceed supo enseguida que sus compañeros no sólo se habían reconciliado, sino que habían profundizado su relación, aunque no se imaginaba hasta qué punto. Para su sorpresa, tres días más tarde, sorprendieron a los mismísimos dos ladrones que buscaban en el camino. A ellos también les había pasado factura la ventisca y volvían al pueblo con la esperanza de no ser descubiertos y poder huir antes que morir de hambre en las montañas. Se dejaron detener sin ningún problema y devolvieron la tiara que habían robado.

La nevada había llegado hasta Magnolia, y justo ante la puerta del Gremio, un gran montón de nieve cayó sobre la cabeza de Gazille. Levy y Lily alzaron la vista, topándose con la imagen de Natsu celebrando su victoria. La maga escarbó en la nieve hasta dar con Gazille, y le agarró una mano para intentar ayudarlo a salir. Sin embargo, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro resbaló, cayendo de espaldas en el montón, con Levy sobre él. Ambos se miraron, sonrojados, y luego se echaron a reír, mientras Natsu observaba la escena confuso, Jet y Droy con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, las chicas con la mirada brillante y Panther Lily con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Tadáaaa... Sigo teniendo un problema con los finales xD Nunca sé si quedan bien. En fin, there you have it. Aclaraciones de volcabulario, que es que esta Levy sabe mucho inglés. **

**HEAT: calor. **

**HEARTH: hogar (el que quema), lumbre. **

**SNOW: nieve, ewé **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dime algo aquí abajo y prometo mandaros felicidad en forma de respuestas! ¡Un beso a todos!**


End file.
